Blue Roses
by Sent by Creativity
Summary: When the crew land on a island not under Marine control, they expect to finally have a litte bit of peace and relaxation. But all that gets thrown out the window when they meet three girls that live on the island ranch. Unknown to them, the girls were likely to be another addition to their crew.
1. Blue Rose Ranch

_(Hi everyone! It's been a long time since I posted here. This is a result of my new latest obsession. If some characters are OOC, then I apologize in advance. If you like it, send me a review! I no own, you no sue. One Piece belongs to it's respective owners.)_

The clip-clop of horse hooves and the lively chatter of the morning market goers help add to the friendly atmosphere of Shima island's market place. The Strawhat pirates were already doing their own buisness around the market. They had just docked port yesterday and were planning to stay for a while to unwind and relax.

"Hey mister, why are there a lot of horses here?" Nami asks as she converses with the owner of a fruit stand. "Horses are our main source of transportation here, little missy." the old man chuckles. Nami nods her head. "Do you know where we could get a few horses?" Nami asks again.

The old man smiles. "Of course! The only place where you can get some horses here is Blue Rose ranch. It's a little way out of town." The old man points in the direction of the town's border.

Nami thanks the man and goes off to tell the rest of the crew.

Not soon after, the entire Straw hat crew was on their way to the ranch. "I heard that the ranch's owners are pretty good at taming their horses." Nami says as she looks at the wooden fence leading them to the ranch. "Really? I wonder what they'll be like.." Chopper thinks as he places his hoof to his chin. "I wonder if horse meat tastes good.." Luffy wonders. His little speculation ends up in him getting hit on the head by Nami's fist.

"Hey look at that." Zoro states as he points to the ranch house a little distance from them. "That must be Blue Rose." Sanji says as he takes a drag from his cigarette. "Are you folks looking for some horses?" a feminine voice asks out of the blue. The group turns their heads to see a 18-year old young girl leaning against the wooden fence of the road. Sanji immediately goes into love-mode as he moves closer to the mystery girl.

"Ahh~ Hello my pretty dove~ What brings you out here?" He swoons, pink hearts fly around him. A number of sweatdropps appear. "I'm Miki. I live on the ranch. What can I do for you?" she smiles as she throws her hair over her shoulder. "Why did you just appear out of nowhere?" Zoro asks, narrowing his eyes. "You don't talk that way to a lady, you damn marimo!" Sanji shouts angrily at the swordsman.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Mio smiles once again before jumping over the fence and onto the dirt path. "We were looking for some horses to rent out for the next few days." Nami says. "Well then, follow me. My sisters will handle the horses for you guys." Miki smiles. At the word _sisters_, Sanji's ears perk up. "Did you say you have sisters, Miki-chwan?" Sanji asks curiously, hearts in his eyes.

Miki nods her head. Sanji lets out a cry of joy before speeding of towards the ranch. Again, a number of sweatdrops appear on almost everyone's heads. Brook steps up and asks his usual question. "May I see your panties?"

Miki looks at the walking skeleton before her face visibly darkens. With a creepy smile still on her face, she cracks her knuckles. "Would you care to repeat that, Skeleton-san?" she says menacingly. Brook swallows and takes a step backward, Ussop and Chopper smuttering '_scary_' under their breaths in the background.

Miki quickly goes back to her old self, motioning the group to follow her.

"This is Blue Rose." Miki announces as the group reaches the gates of said ranch. There was an arch over the gateway. It was made from wood with a blue rose adorning the top. Miki hummed happily as she opened the door to the house. Her grey-eyes scan the room for any signs of the blonde cook. "Lia! I'm back!" she says. A few minutes later, another girl appeared from the hallway. Short brown hair and green eyes greet the crew. "Welcome home, Miki. Are these customers?" Lia asks. Miki nods her head.

"Did you see a blonde man barge through here?" Usopp asks. Lia chuckles nervously. "Y-yes actually. I hit him on the head with a frying pan."**(1)**

Cue awkward silence.

"Well? Where is he?" Miki asks, pressing her hands to her hips.

Lia points to a room in the hallway where she came from. "Should I wake him up?" Lia asks. "Nah. Let him sleep. It'll be less trouble." Nami sighs. Miki smiles as she jerks a thumb towards the back of the house. "Well then, let's get your horses. There's a shop in town that supplies carriges and wagons." Miki says as she walks towards the table and pulls out a few papers. "Can someone stay behind and sign a few papers?"

"I'll sign them." Nami says. "Lia show them to the stables. Get Yui." Lia salutes to her playfully.

"Lia-chan? Are the three of you the only people on the ranch?" Chopper asks as they get closer to the wood and brick stables. Lia nods her head as she tucks a strand of brown-hair behind her ear.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

Lia jerks her head upwards and sees a copper-colored stallion with a girl riding on it. "LIA! Move it!" the girl shouts again as she tugs at the horses reins, but all for naught. The group let's out a shriek as they move sideways, away from the path of the horse. "Cynder! Down boy!" the girl screams. The horse neighs again and gallops of the path. The girl's eyes widen as she sees where Cynder was headed. "Yui!" Lia shouts.

A cliff.

Suddenly a pair of arms reach out from behind Cynder and grab the horse. Yui's eyes almost pop out of her head. There is no way any normal human could do that. She turns her head to look behind her and sees that the owners of the arms were none other than Luffy.

"Hold on tight!" Luffy assures her. Suddenly his arms retract, pulling Yui and Cynder with it. Yui shrieks and Cynder does the same. Before impact, Robin conjures a net of hands to cushion the fall. Both Lia and Yui were deathly pale.

"Are you okay?" Luffy asks while peering at Yui's face. Her apple-shade of hair was covering her face, baby-blue eyes barely visible. "Y-Yeah...I think so." Yui stutters. "Did you eat a devil fruit?" Lia asks as she runs over to Yui.

Luffy nods his head with the silly grin plastered on his face. "He's just like you and Mio..." Yui whispers as she picks herself off the ground. "Hm?" Luffy tilts his head to the side. Yui laghs as she waves off her earlier statement.

"Yui," she points to herself. "Nice to meet'cha Monkey D. Luffy."

"Eh? How did you know my name?"

"You're famous, idiot. The marines are after you're head."

"Oh."

Suddenly a shout from the ranch house was heard. It sounded familiary like Sanji. Lia tenses as she reaches for Cynder's reins, ready to make a quick get-away. "Ahhh~ And what is your name my beautiful angel?" Sanji swoons as he invades Yui's bubble space. Yui gives him a blank stare as she slowly raises a leg. Without any warning of any kind, she kicks Sanji in the soft spot.

The cook promptly falls to the ground, clutching the area between his legs. The corner of Yui's eye was twitching violently. Mio and Nami come up from behind not soon after. The remaining males in the background slowly take steps back.

"You should really fix that reaction, Yu~i" Miki says. Yui sticks out her tongue at Mio's words. "Well then, while _this_," Miki points to Sanji. "-is regaining whatever's left of his ego, how about those horses? Your navigator here already filled the forms."

The rest of the crew nods as Lia leads the way, tugging at Cynder's reins. When they reach the stables, the crew is greeted by the sheer amount of horses. The crew immidiatly scatters throughout the stables.

The three girls just stay at the doorway of the stable talking midst themselves.

"Hey! Yui!" Luffy calls.

"What?"

"Can have this one?" He then points to a pale white palmino with a red star located in the middle of it's forehead. "No." Yui answers blankly. "Aww, why not?" Luffy whines. "One, the horse is a she. Two, she's pregnant. Sunset's due anyday now actually." Yui answers back. Sunset neighs happily.

"Ahahaha, that's right." Mio chuckles. "Oooohhh." Luffy says. Yui face-palms.

_Miki's POV_

The Strawhat pirates were certainly entertaining. Their captain certainly had the mentality of a child. It makes me wonder why he ever got feared across the sea. As he and Yuyi argued I went over to their swordsman. "Decided on a horse yet?" I asked. He grunts in response before turning to me. "It's getting real suspicious. How did you just appear out of nowhere earlier?"

I press a finger to my lips. "That's a secret~" He grunts again and goes back to looking at the horses. I sigh. Suddenly I hear a familiar horse neigh loudly. Lia yelps and runs outside. Yui groans and follows. "What was that?" The reindeer asks. "It's Hades." I answer. He visibly turns pale. "A-As in the Greek god of death?"

"No. Of course not! Hades is a horse." I laugh at how gullible Chopper was. "Down boy!" I hear Yui shout. Another neigh and the stomping of hooves. "Hades! DOWN!" This time it's Lia shouting. I hear the sound of galloping hooves and a blur of black and grey flashes by the door. I hear Yui scream, "MIO! HELP US OUT HERE!"

She's probably on Hades as we speak. She screams again and this time Sanji rushes out of the stables. "I'll save you Yui-chwan!"

I walk out the door with the strawhat crew following behind me curiously. The sight that greeted me made me want to fall to the floor and laugh like no tomorrow. Hades was running in circles with Yui clinging onto his neck. Lia was on the side-lines, begging Hades to stop while Sanji was shouting nonsense at Hades. Hades seemed to smirk as he started to buck up and down. Yui shrieked again.

"MIKI! Don't just stand there!" Yui shouts, holding onto Hades' neck. "HELP ME!"

I chuckle and go back inside the stable for a minute. I come out later holding the reins of another horse. The horse was a nice shade of mocha with a few white dots near her hind legs. "Got Cygnus." I say.

Lia sighs in relief while the Strawhat crew just look at me with confused faces. "Just watch." I wink as I point to Hades. After letting go of Cygnus, she trots over to Hades and neighs softly. Hades stops in his tracks and neighs happily at Cygnus. Yui lets out a shaky breath and climbs off Hades. She then gets attcked by Sanji, asking if she was okay. She quickly waved him off. "Okay. That's over and done with." She manages to say.

"Mm. Have you guys picked out your horses yet?" Lia hums as she changes the subject. The crew reluctantly nods their heads and go back to the stable.

_Time~Skip to later~_

"Let's see, Ebony, Marble, Cupid, Gold, Melody, Gear, Era and...Hades." I counted the horses the Strawhats chose. "Who the hell chose Hades?" Yui asks as she adjusts all the horses sadles. I jerk a thumb towards their swordsman, who in return smirks. "Good luck getting killed.." She rolls her eyes. Zoro snorts. "Just watch me." He says.

Lia smiles as she and Yui finish feeding the horses. " Well then, you guys are ready to go!" I announce as I patted Hades' mane. Suddenly Sanji goes loony, saying he doesn;t want to leave the three of us all alone here at the ranch. A tick mark appears on Yui's head as well as mine. The both of us have to fight of the urge to send Sanji flying out the window. Suddenly, Yui pushes me and Lia forward.

"Lia and Miki can escort you guys to town." She states bluntly. My eyes widen in shock. I turn my head to look at her with my best, _why-are-you-doing-this _face but she just stuck out her tongue. Sanji let's out a cry of joy. I had to face-palm.

"Get me a box of apple-tarts from the bakery when you get back!" She calls as she disappears into the hallway. I hiss very disturbing things under my breath as Lia and I follow the crew out. I sigh as I see Sanji practically begging for Lia to ride on Cupid with him. "Hey, are you planninig to walk all the way into town?" comes Zoro's voice. I scoff and climb up onto Hades. He raises an eyebrow.

"What? I like Hades."

"Yeah right."


	2. What was that?

_(Just a little attention cathcer for all my readers, because I'm busy with stupid school, updates can come only weekly. Bare with me. Thank you. I no own, You no sue)_

_Yui's POV_

I was lounging on the couch of the ranch house reading a random book I found in Lia's room. She and Miki were 'escorting' the Strawhat crew back to town. I groaned as I coveredmy face with a pillow. I should have gone with them, the ranch is boring! I finished all of the work earlier this morning so nothing to do.

I pry myself of the couch and grab a blue cowboy hat off the coat rack. I walk out the back door and into the stables. The horses all neigh and I stop to pat a few of their heads. I yawn and open the last stable door to the left. Inside was a light brown stallion with a mane and tail of light yellow. "Hey, Leo." I greet him. He looks up and nuzzles my cheek. "Down boy." I laugh as I pull my self up onto him.

"Let's go out for a joyride, Leo." I say as he walks out of the stables. He raises his head picks up pace. I hold on tighter on his reigns as we pass the front arch. I look back a pull on a piece of rope that automatically locks the gate.

I smile as I snap his reigns, a sign for Leo to pick up speed. He rears up and gallops towards town.

_~Later~_

"Thank you for your buisness!" The woman behind the fruit stand says happily as she hands me the bag of apples and other things I bought. I nod my head silently as I hand her the money. I walk over to Leo and hand him an apple. He takes it from my palm and swallows. I rummage through the bag for a while before pulling out a ripe pear. I was about to take a bite out of it when it gets knocked out of my hands by some idiot of a pirate.

"Hey! Watch it!" I shout at him. A question mark appears on his head and as he turns around I quickly recognize him. "Oh, it's you." I say as it's just Luffy.

"Ah! You're that girl from the ranch, right?"

"Yep. That's me. What are you doing here?"

"I got lost."

Cue me face-palming. "What kind of captain gets lost from his own crew?" I practially blow up in his face. That stupid smile on his face doesn't leave even for a second. "Well, I was chasing your horse-"

"You lost ERA?"

"Yes." He answers bluntly. I face-palm again as I climb up onto Leo. I motion for him to ride on Leo. He tilts his head to the side and smiles widely. "Where are we going?" He asks innocently as he sits behind me. "To find Era. You're navigator will probably kill you if you lose a horse since Miki told her how much it costs to replace one." I answer as I snap Leo's reigns.

"So...Where was Era heading?" I ask him as Leo weaves through the crowd of people and horses. "Hmm...Ah! Era was going back to the ranch!" He exclaims. This time, it was me who tilted my head. "Eh? Why would he?" I ask as I pull back on Leo's reigns and turn him back to the direction where we came from. "I don't know." Luffy shrugs his shoulders.

I sigh and just keep quiet for the rest of the ride back home.

_~Much Later: At Blue Rose~_

"Era! Here girl!" I called out as I circled the ranch with Luffy. "Here horsey!" Luffy shouts too. No response. Not even a neigh. I sigh as I let myself fall onto the soft grass. "Are you alright?" Luffy asks as he sits down beside me. "Yeah..." I mumble as I move the cowboy hat over my face. "Aren't we going to look for your horse?" He asks again. I hum in response. Even without looking, I can tell he tilted his head.

"Era's a smart horse. She'll find her way back here soon." And as if she heard me, I heard Era's familiar neigh from my far left. "See?" I smile as I lift my body off the grass. Luffy smiles widely as he rushes over to Era. "That's so cool!" He exclaims, with stars in his eyes. I giggle at how much he reminds me of a child when the breeze sweeps the cowboy hat off my head. "Ah!" I exclaim as I reach out a hand to grab it. But a really long arm beats me to it.

"Here you go." Luffy says as he puts the hat back on my head. "Thanks." I smile.

Era neighs as she bucks up and down. "Calm down, girl." I wave my hands.

Suddenly a loud growl was heard from out of nowhere. I spin my head around trying to look for the source of the growl when I hear it again, and this time it was coming from Luffy. "Is that your.." I trailed off.

"I'm hungry!" He whines childishly.

My face nearly meets the ground. _How the hell did this idiot get feared throughout the sea?_ I mentally scream at myself. Suddenly, the Den Den Mushi in the back pocket of my jeans started to ring.

"Hello?" I say into it. I could hear static before Miki's voice comes in. "Yui? Hey it's me. Did you happen to see Luffy? He's gone missin'." I glance at Luffy, who was busy engaging in a make-believe conversation with Era, and sigh. "Yeah. I found him in the bazaar plaza earlier. What do you want me to do with him?" I say as my hands hold back my hair from my face.

I hear a muffled conversation that was followed by a angry shout. "Make him stay put. Oh, and start cooking Lunch. Lia managed to convince the Strawhats to eat at the ranch. Bye!" Then the click goes off, meaning Miki already cut me off. I glared angrily at the Den Den Mushi, hoping it would explode but no such luck. "Who was that?" Luffy asks as he comesz over riding on Era's back.

"My stupid sister." I mumble, looking down at my feet. "Oh? What did she say?" He asks again as he hangs over Era's side upside down. I look up just as a yawn escapes from my mouth. "Let's just say, you're going to have lunch here..." I mumble as I take ahold of Era's reigns.

Luffy cheers happily and I smile. This was going to be a long day.

_**(3rd person POV)**_

"Hnnn~" Yui says as she stretches upwards, straigtening the kink in her spine. The red-head then takes a step backward and admires her handiwork. The table in the back of the ranch was covered with all kinds of dishes enough to make one's mouth drool a waterfall. "How did I do, Iris-san?" Yui asks.

A gentle breeze of warm summer wind.

"I though so!" She laughs as she wipes of a blotch of sauce off her cheek. A crash from the kitchen stops her in mid-laugh. She throws her head backwards in defeat as her feet take her to the ranch.

"Luffy! I told you to stop making a mess in here!" She shouts angrily at the tied up pirate captain trying to scuffle out the open window. "Awww~ Come on, Yui! I wanna eat!" Luffy whines louder than the last time Yui tried to stop him from eating the food. "I. !" She cries, puntuating each word.

Luffy whines even louder. Yui sighs as she grabs hold of the end of her extendable whip, which she used to tie up the captain. Luffy struggles against the whip but fails. Yui looks at the pirate over her shoulder before heading out the backdoor, again.

Said pirate stopped struggling as soon as his dark eyes laid sight onto the sumptious feast waiting on the table. He opened his mouth and drooled. Yui's smile turned into a smirk. "FOOD!" Luffy yells as he runs forward with unimaginable speed. Yui saw this coming and gave the whip a strong pull. Luffy catapults backwards and lands on the ground with a thud.

"No."

"Yu~i! We're home!"

Yui turns her head to the direction of the voice and rolls her eyes. "In the back, Miki!" she yells as the sound of sprinting and a blonde blur comes flashing forward. "I say this coming..." Yui mutters to herself as her grip on the whips's handle tightens. "Yui-chwan~!" Sanji swoons as she comes into sight.

A tick mark appears on Yui's bright red head as she promptly throws the whip towards Sanji, along with poor Luffy. Luffy collides into Sanji, making both the captain and cook of the Strawhats fly into a pile of hay at the far end of the ranch.

The rest of the crew just stares in awe, or something like that. "Yui~" Miki cooes childishly. Yui sneers at the latter. "You should really do something about your temper."

"Shut up."

"Don't fight, you two." Lia says as she walks over to Yui and Miki with Chopper in her arms. "You did all this?" Nami asks gesturing to the table. "Yep. Do you have any idea how hard it was to keep your captain away from the food?" Yui sighs.

The crew nods their heads. "Well then, let's not keep our stomachs waiting." Lia says happliy. Miki pumps her fist into the air along with Luffy, who magically appeared beside her. Then, the entire pirate crew promtly begins to stuff their faces with food. Lia and Yui let out simultaneous sighs before smiling at each other and helping themselve to the food.

"YUI~" You're cooking gets better everytime~ Maybe you could teach me how to cook!" Miki smiles happily in between of mouthfulls. Yui's face drains of all color as Lia freezes in mid-motion. "What's wrong?" Miki asks. Yui turns her head away, a dark shadow covering her nervous eyes. Lia laughs nervously as the horrible and terrifiying memories flood back into her mind.

"_Miki! That's not what you should be putting in the pot!"_

"_Oh c'mon Yui, Leave me be! I'm doing fine."_

"_Lia! Talk some sense into her!"_

_BOOM!_

Once again, Lia and Yui shuddered fearfully, reliving the horror of that day. "Is something wrong?" Luffy asks with a mouth full of meat. Yui stares at Luffy for a good 5 seconds before laughing. A question mark appears on Luffy's head. "You're are such a child!" Yui laughs.

Sanji appears from behind Yui magically as he swoons, "Ahh~ Yui-chaaan! You're-" Sanji never got the chance to finish his sentence due to Yui giving him a clean uppercut to the jaw. "Is he always like this?" She turned to nearest crewmate, which was Nami. "Yep. Pretty much." She sighs.

Suddenly a loud crash from the front of the ranch ruins the atmosphere. Miki's eyes narrow as she leaves through the door without uttering a single word. Lia follows, leaving Yui with the Strawhats.

"What was that?" Chopper asks, looking up to meet Yui's gaze. Yui was visibly shaking while her hands were balled into fists at her sides.

"Yui?"

A loud crash from the front of the house sends Yui running at full speed towards the direction.

_(Sup people! Hers's chapter 2. Thanks for reading~ Reviews are appreciated!)_


End file.
